cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is a comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on The Powerpuff Girls's regular "team-ups" with various heroes from past original Cartoon Network series. It will be schedule to be released in January 2015. Overview Each issue of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! features the main characters (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) teaming up with other characters from the Cartoon Cartoons such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo and more. Synopsis *'Dexter's Laboratory': Just when you thought you'd seen it all, Cartoon Network Crossover Craziness continues! After their victory in the Super Secret Crisis War!, The Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a rare VIP tour of Dexter's Laboratory! But when tag-along Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the entire multiverse is suddenly at stake! Plus: a bonus Courage the Cowardly Dog story by the Glyph- and Eisner-nominated Princeless's Jeremy Whitley! *'Courage the Cowardly Dog': The Powerpuff Girls’ inter-dimensional search for Dexter’s mutated sister Dee Dee has brought them to The Bagge Farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere! But when they are mistaken for dog sitters, the Girls find themselves thrust into the disturbing nightmare that is Courage’s life. Plus, a Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends story—Bloo starts a “Small Club” while Wilt starts a “Tall Club” in response… *'Cow and Chicken': The Powerpuff Girls follow the monstrously mutated Dee Dee's trail to the world of Cow and Chicken! Too bad Red Guy has gotten to her first! His plan? Make Dee Dee a superstar! Can Cow, Chicken and the Powerpuff Girls reach Dee Dee before she signs her life away?? Plus, a short story featuring The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...and a beauty pageant? That's not gonna be pretty... *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The Girls have tracked the mutated Dee Dee to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! Too bad it's right in the middle of Ultimate Hide n Seek!. Plus, a bonus Mojo Jojo story by Ivan Cohen with art by Nneka Myers! In "No Money, Mojo Problems", Mojo seeks... alternative funding... for his evil deeds. Characters The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Talking Dog *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Gangreen Gang *Narrator Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy Ed, Edd n Eddy"ID W & Derek Charm Combine For Team-Up Series “Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up”" http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=58264/l *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Samurai Jack *Jack *Scotsman *Aku Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Edward *Chip *Skip *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Slinkman Trivia *Despite being a crossover comic, is actually part of the franchise of The Powerpuff Girls. *The comic is inspired by the DC Comics television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Gallery Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 1b.jpg Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 2a.jpg Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 2b.jpg Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3a.jpg Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3b.jpg Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4a.jpg See also *Super Secret Crisis War! References *Information about the series Category:Crossover Category:IDW Publishing